Más Feliz
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Te ves más feliz, mis amigos me dijeron que un día me sentiré así también, pero por ahora solo sonreiré para ocultar la verdad. / songfic "happier" por Ed Sheeran. Kogan.


**New song-fic!**

 **" _Happier_ " por Ed Sheeran.**

 **Esta es una de las canciones más tristes que he escuchando.**

 **POV Kendall**

Caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta de la cafetería y busqué el lugar más alejado y oscuro posible, la noche me ayudaba a esconderme un poco, las luces eran bajas y alumbraban levemente. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos sobre la mesa y cerré los ojos fuertemente, intentaba no llorar, pero era algo tan imposible... Me sentía destrozado. Sólo quería estar en la oscuridad de mi cuarto y llorar como solía hacerlo cuando lo recordaba.

La noche podía ayudarme a camuflarme, pero quisiera o no tenía que pasar por donde él, y era lo último que tenía en mente. Escuchaba mi nombre lentamente y el pisar de unos zapatos acercándose. No quería verlo, sabía que era él y me dolía de sólo recordarlo. Sólo quería desaparecer de ahí y... no lo sé, que las cosas fueran como antes.

–Ken...– se compuso la garganta –Hey, Kendall...

No le respondí, ni siquiera lo miré. No quería hacerlo, pero a la vez sí. Quería ver su cara y recordarlo como antes, pero entonces me sentiría más miserable que antes... que ahora.

Lo escuché suspirar y luego asentí que se sentaba a mi lado. –Yo, uhm... Habíamos acordado que no sería así, tomaríamos las cosas como personas maduras y y-yo...– volvió a suspirar –No quería que estuvieras así. Fue algo mutuo y no queríamos... yo realmente no quería que fuera así, no quería lastimarte.

Sólo lo escuché y sentí mi corazón romperme más, sentía como latía rápidamente y como iba a explotar dentro de mí... Eso sería mejor. Escuchaba a Logan y sólo recordaba lo de hace unos minutos... Luego lo de hace unos meses... Y hace años.

–Habla conmigo.– dijo casi en un hilo de voz. –Lo siento. Pero por favor, al menos mírame. Kendall...

Lentamente levanté la cabeza con el rostro cubierto, mi limpié las lágrimas de los ojos y con miedo los abrí. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y sentí que por un momento no estuve en este mundo y había muerto de vergüenza, triste y dolor. Logan me sonrío levemente y después sólo hizo una mueca, bajó la mirada después mi miró con ojos triste y de dolor.

–Buenas noches, ¿les gustaría ordenar?– saludó la mesera.

La miramos. –Dos tés.– dijo Logan, ella lo escribió, sonrió y se fue. –¿Cómo nos hallaste?

Me encogí de hombros. –Fue un accidente. Solo estaban caminando por la 29 esquina en el parque... como siempre lo hago y entonces...– me mordí el labio –te vi en los brazos de otro.

Solo hemos estado separados un mes y... demonios,... pareces más feliz.

Él abrió la boca tartamudeando algo y luego la cerró. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y bajó la cabeza hacia la mesa. –Nosotros sólo... tú y yo... no estábamos felices. No quería que estuviéramos más rotos y lastimados, esto fue mutuo, tú también aceptaste. Yo... Lo conocí hace un tiempo y entonces... sólo salimos.

–Los... los vi entrar a un bar, él dijo algo para hacerte reír... Vi que las sonrisas de ambos eran el doble de grandes que las nuestras.– me arreglé la garganta, sentía que iba a volver a llorar y ya no quería, no podía llorar frente a él, no otra vez. –Sí, pareces más feliz, de verdad.

–Kendall, por favor no lo hagas más difícil. Podemos ser amigos, como solíamos serlo antes. Tú fuiste mi mejor amigo, y te quiero devuelta.

–Pero yo no quiero... Logan, no puedo.– empecé a respirar rápido y mi vista se puso turbia poco a poco. –Nadie te hace daño como lo hice yo, pero nadie te quiere como yo te quiero.

–Con permiso.– dijo la mesera y puso dos tazas calientes frente a nosotros. Logan le sonrió y ella asintió y se fue.

–Prometo que no me lo tomaré como algo personal, si quieres estar con alguien nuevo.– dije.

Él se quedó callado un tiempo y solo tomó un sorbo se su té. –Lo último que quería era esto. También te quiero, pero no como antes. Eres importante para mí, pase lo que pase, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero ser el tuyo de nuevo.

–Yo sólo acepté para que tú estuvieras feliz. No lo estábamos haciendo bien, pero quería seguir tratando, podíamos trabajar en eso y estar bien. Pero tú ya no me querías igual.

–¿Por eso me odias? ¿Por no seguir trabajando en nuestra relación?

–No te odio, Logan. No podría. Sólo... supongo que sólo estoy triste, dolido quizás.

–¿Porque no quise lastimarte en seguir tratando? Trataba de protegerte.

–No, Logan. Porque, bebé, pareces más feliz. Mis amigos me dijeron que un día me sentiré así también. Y hasta entonces sonreiré para ocultar la verdad,

pero sé que era más feliz contigo.

Mi voz se cortó y sentí las mejillas mojadas. Jadeé en un intento de respirar mejor. Logan se acercó a mí y limpió mi cara.

–No sé si funcione mi ayuda ahora, pero... podría pasar tiempo contigo y volver a lo viejos tiempos, como cuando éramos más jóvenes.

–Me senté en un rincón de la sala, todo me está recordando a ti.– me alejé un poco de él. –El sofá donde pasábamos horas viendo películas, la cocina donde siempre nos divertíamos cocinando, el baño donde te hacía bromas– no pude evitar reír, él también rió –el cuarto donde hacíamos el amor... Toda la casa tiene tu aroma, ni siquiera tengo el valor de mover tus fotos. Paso las noches acunando una botella vacía, diciéndome a mí mismo que eres más feliz, ¿lo eres?

–Es algo nuevo para los dos, va a tomar un tiempo en superarlo totalmente.– bajé la mirada triste, él realmente quería olvidar lo nuestro. –Yo todavía pienso en ti, en nosotros y todo lo que pasamos y compartimos. Pero es mejor así. ¿Sabes? Las cosas pasan por algo y tal vez esto haya sido una señal.– levantó mi mirada con su mano. –No quiero verte así. Lo lamento mucho, Kendall.

–Nadie te hace daño como lo hice yo, pero nadie te necesita como yo te necesito. Sé que hay otros que te merecen, pero Logie, todavía estoy enamorado de ti.

Me alejó de mí y sus manos jalaron su pelo. –Ahora me siento como un maldito idiota. Kendall, en serio, en serio lamento demasiado haberte roto el corazón. Sé que quieres que volvamos, pero es mejor así. Te lo he dicho mucho, pero quiero a mi mejor amigo otra vez.

–Yo... Sabes lo mucho que te amo, siempre lo supiste, pero ahora sabes también cuanto te necesito. No es lo mismo. ¡No lo es! Siento que me estoy muriendo. No seas egoísta.

–No soy egoísta. Sólo no quiero que esto... sea más difícil.

–Solo porque pareces más feliz. Sé que estás más feliz con él, él parece que te ama más, parece, parece que también tú lo amas y él puede darte todo lo que yo no pude. Mis amigos me dijeron

que un día me sentiré así también. Podría intentar sonreír para ocultar la verdad, pero sé que era más feliz contigo. No había un solo día que me dijeran a mí mismo lo muy suertudo y orgulloso que estaba de mí por tener a alguien tan asombroso como tú...

–Kendall, no sigas.– su voz estaba quebradiza y sus ojos rojos. Yo mismo estaba sorprendido, pero tenía que hacerlo.

–Sabía que un día te enamorarías de alguien nuevo...

–No puedo...– se levantó de la mesa y sacó su billetera dejando unos billetes. Suspiró y me miró con esos ojos aguados y dolidos. –Yo... Te llamaré después.

Lo agarre de lo muñeca antes de que se marchara, por un momento pude sentir la suavidad de su mano otra vez. –Pero si él rompe tu corazón como lo hacen los amantes, ten en cuenta que estaré esperándote aquí.– soltó un jadeo y unas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos. Lo solté y el sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue.


End file.
